The Journey of Temptation and Sin
by Belladonna's Aconitum
Summary: "I can resist everything except temptation." - Oscar Wilde. (Full summary inside.)
1. Summary

_Fully clothed; Check._

_Books in satchel; Check._

_Hair perfect in every single place; Check._

_Boy-next-door sitting on my window ledge; Double check._

* * *

Gideon Campbell had always been the good boy his parents wanted him to be; nice, knew when not to speak, prayed to the same God his family had prayed to for years and always respected girls – but at the same time, made it quite clear to everyone that he was straighter than a freshly made ruler.

That was until he arrived at Badger Lake.

Rafael Martinez was charming, dashing, dangerous in the best kind of way and caught Gideon's eye the first time he stepped onto Badger Lake grounds. Gideon knew it was against all of his morals to like the amber eyed Adonis – let alone everything his parents had taught him! – but with Rafael sneaking into Gideon's room early in the morning, Gideon can only feel the pull growing stronger.

* * *

**WARNINGS**

Slash/Boys' Love/Gay Male Romance, make-out scenes, implied sex scenes and violence. The main character is an original character, and I apologise if any of the canon characters seem out of character.

Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Badger Lake**

My mother always said it was a sin to look at the same-sex in a way you would do your wife, she said it went against everything God had intended for mankind and that the only two people who should engage in such activities should be a husband and wife. She would remind me every morning and every night how my wife would be the be all and end all of my life.

Badger Lake would be my new home from now on, and before we were taken there by the Nasts, my mother and father took a look around. They told me some of the prettiest girls lived there, some of which were the type I would go for – well, the type they wanted me to go for. Blonde hair, blue eyes – the epitome of what a youthful and beautiful wife would look like.

My mother gripped my arm tight as she dragged me across the path and towards the cabin we would be living in for the next eternity. Living in Badger Lake for eternity wouldn't be a bad thing; if anything, it would be one of the most brilliant miracles to ever be given to me. A small, homely town was exactly what my parents had planned for me in the future and the future had come.

My father was fiddling with the keys he had in his hand, the noise of the clanging echoing through my head. I hadn't imagined cabins to have keys, but it was certainly a brilliant choice. The teenagers, with one look, seemed like a trustworthy lot but there would always be that one person that wouldn't hesitate to sneak into your house while you were sleeping and steal all of your possessions.

A few more steps and we were standing outside a cabin. One the outside it was only small – exactly a two bedroom, one bath – but it was enough for my parents and I. We hadn't thought the Nasts would give us anything more or anything less.

My father put the key in, turned it and opened the door. Everything had been decorated – from the painted walls and wooden flooring to the furniture that the Nasts had helped us move in two days ago. The walls in the hall were a duck egg blue colour my mother picked out, and the flooring was a light pine colour.

"My goodness!" Mother exclaimed as she took a step into the cabin, pushing past my father and staring at a small smudge of dirt (that was hardly noticeable) on the right wall. "You would have thought they'd at least take care of the walls! My walls! Percy, complain to Mr. Nast!"

As my mother and father continued to argue about a smudge that not even someone wearing magnifying glasses could see, I headed up to my bedroom. It was a long walk – or it felt like a long walk – and the stairs creaked with every step I took. The house was well-built for a little cabin in a rural area, which was surprising considering that now the Nasts had us they didn't have to make us feel welcome, but like everything new, there will be a few flaws only the owners can see that needed to be fixed.

The muffled voices from my parents started to die down as they moved into the living room and I pushed open the door to my new bedroom. It was decorated exactly how I liked it; beige walls, plain light wooden flooring and everything that was in my old bedroom in all the right places. Although, the bed was a little too much to the right, but the Nasts tried – so I'd give them the benefit of the doubt.

I walked over to my curtains that were shut, and pulled them back. They were a soft cotton – beige on the inside to match the walls and a duck egg blue on the outside to match the rest of the house – and thick enough to block out any sun when the morning arose.

My gaze from the curtains to the view outside of my window. My bedroom was at the front of the cabin, so I had full view of Badger Lake at its finest. The sun was out, since it was only midday, and the way it hit everything in its path was incredible.

Then, my breathing stopped for a moment or two.

There, outside of my window talking to a blonde haired girl, was the most extraordinary human being – or in this case, supernatural – I had ever set my eyes on. It was as if someone had just woke me up out of my sixteen year coma and the fog that covered my eyes began to push away, revealing the rays of sunshine that seeped into my dark world – blinding me.

They were the forbidden fruit to my Adam.

_He_ was a fallen angel sent to Earth to test my temptation.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So, this is the prologue. You didn't have to read it, and Gideon may (or may not, I apologise) get a little more likable as time goes on. (He'll certainly stop talking about all this "wife" business, anyway. cx)

I genuinely hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will be up very soon. Also, a little disclaimer, I'm not saying _all_ religious people act the way Gideon does. This is just how Gideon is, and he himself might be taking the things his parents say out of context (little hint for the next chapter c;).

Again, hope you like! Please read and review (or just leave a comment cx)!


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter I**

_**Princess**_

When the Nasts came for me, I was surprised to say the least. I wasn't the best Project Genesis subject and my abilities hadn't really advanced to the state any company could use them to their advantage – and for them to come to England for something as useless as me was something I couldn't comprehend. They were simple and my father's were way more advanced – sometimes I wondered if they wanted me or my father. Although my father was a lovely man, he could be moulded into anything they wanted him to be.

The clanging of a metal spoon hitting the sink echoed through the kitchen as I threw the utensil into the water, the metal hitting the sides as it did so. Nothing was better than a cup of tea in the morning before school – or a hot cup of milk, but I wanted to be awake during school, not asleep. Although, a study did show that people learned more in their sleep, but I wasn't prepared to risk my grades and test it out.

"Morning everyone! Today's a new day and-"

"Shush," my mother cut my father short of his sentence as she stared down at her gossip magazine - or it might have been fashion, they all looked the same to me. "I'm reading an interesting article on how to shut a husband up when he's trying to be smart. It sounds painful."

My father rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice from the glass jug in the middle of the table. Why we had orange juice in a jug I'll never know, it only attracted flies and other bugs - especially bees and wasps. The last thing anyone wanted was to drink out of their glass and choke on a bee stinger - not unless that was some sort of ambition of theirs, but I highly doubt it.

I finished off the last of my tea and placed the cup in the sink, trying to avoid any water that might splash onto me. Despite having been in Badger Lake for a few weeks, I still tried my best to look tidy and neat every day.

Everyone seemed to know each other, and I was the odd one out - no friends and no social skills to make friends. The only logical thing I could do was make myself look appealing to someone searching for a new friend - well, that was what my parents said.

"Remember to at least try and make some friends today. That Carrie-" _Chloe_. "Seems like a lovely girl. I was talking to her aunt Lonnie-" _Lauren._ "The other day and they all seem so friendly." My mother finally stopped talking, making me feel grateful she hadn't gotten anyone else's name wrong.

I nodded. "Sure will."

"And don't make any enemies while your at it," my father added after taking a sip of his juice. "Last thing we all want is to be attacked by some crazed lunatic because you've said something."

"Definitely."

Mother looked up from her magazine, narrowing her eyes. "If you ever feel like saying something, think about what happened in _Debenhams_ back in Scarborough." She paused for a moment, looking me up and down. "You can't get away with it anymore."

"Yes, Mother, I understand. No causing arguments or fights." It was my turn to roll my eyes at them both. "And for the record, she started it."

Father waved his hand at me. "And that's what you can't get away with anymore. It's not the playground anymore - you're not seven." He gulped down the rest of his drink. "Leave or you'll be late."

With my father's demand, I left. I wasn't a very good fighter considering the many fights I had gotten into back in England – if it wasn't for my abilities, I wouldn't have survived many of them without permanent injury. It never was really my fault and yes, saying that might make me seem like I'm not taking responsibilities for my actions, but violence is never the answers to anything. The many times I had gotten into physical fights, I was always voicing my opinions, and many of the people that had attacked me took it all the wrong way. People rarely had as much self-control as I did.

_Did_.

* * *

School finished and afternoon slowly was descending into evening. My parents would surely been annoyed when I got home – having not spoken to anyone in my class. What had they expected? I wasn't a friend making machine. I didn't like people and not many of them liked me, I wasn't a very likable person. People said I was annoying and, I quote from a girl behind the counter at an _ASDA_ in Yorkshire, 'whiney'. I had to agree, I didn't have anything better to do with my time than complain.

At that thought, I couldn't help but let a smile tug at my lips. My gaze kept to the floor as I made my way home to the cabin, not wanting to look up and make unplanned eye contact with someone I wasn't planning on ever befriending. Being picky was an understatement. I couldn't have any person to be my friend – especially not that Haley girl. She seemed nice enough – maybe a little _too_ nice for my tastes.

When I opened the door to the cabin, I was met with a smell only one could describe as welcoming. It was my mother's cooking – possibly the best thing about coming home. No one could beat it, not even the chefs at those posh restaurants that you have to reserve four weeks in advance for a table.

"Half an hour!" Mother called from the kitchen as a pot clashed with another. No, my mother wasn't telepathic. Not as far as my father and I knew. She was just knew me off by heart, and she knew my father like that too.

I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to hang up my bag in my bedroom. My mother always told me a clean house was a happy house, and if I resisted the urge to throw my bag on the floor, then that was the first step of proving my independence. Not that independence was a good thing for me - goodness knows what I would do if I wasn't living with my parents.

I opened the wooden door to my bedroom and dropped my bag on the floor. With the bashing of pots and pans downstairs, it was a bit of luck my mother hadn't heard it drop, because to me, it sounded like a gunshot through a empty forest.

"Why are you in my room?" I waved my hand, shaking my head. "Scratch that. _How_ did you get into my room?"

It was a surprise I had kept my cool for that long, but when he turned and eye contact issued, I felt like a lovesick school girl. My cheeks flared like I had come down with a bad case of eczema, and my legs became so weak I had to lean against the wall to hold myself up.

"Your window's open." Rafael's voice didn't help the matter, sending my stomach fluttering. "And you're new here. Who doesn't like breaking into the new kids house?"

After a moment of silence, I finally found my voice, but the pitch wavered, which made me wish I had never spoken. "You couldn't have broken in if my window was already open."

"Unlocked, open. Both the same thing, _Princess_." He shrugged the difference off as if it wasn't an offence to break into someone's room, and continued on as if calling a boy 'princess' was totally normal.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I know, I know. I'm sorry for this author's note. I promise you there won't be one every chapter. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone that is reading, following and/or reviewing. I really appreciate it! Tell me what you think of Gideon (honestly, at the moment, I'm not too keen on him. I'm going to try and make him more likable as I go along cx), tell me what you think of Gideon's parents, tell me anything! I love hearing from my readers!


End file.
